


Kissing in the rain

by IceFox24



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFox24/pseuds/IceFox24
Summary: Joker hooked his arms around the Bat's neck and kissed him hard. The Windows shattered and around them it stormed.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Kissing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Alright darlings a few things before we begin, this is a song fic so when Joker is singing it is in italics. When Batman is singing it is in bold. If it’s both of them it’s a mixture. I only own the plot. Now enjoy!
> 
> Edit:I just realized the italics and bold didn't save but I'm not going to change it unless it's really confusing.

“Welcome Bats!” Joker opened up his arms grinning wickedly. Batman looked around the building soaking wet. It was an old bar with a wooden karaoke stage. It looked as if it was going to collapse on itself especially from the storm outside. The most striking thing was that there was no one. Just the Joker sitting on the bar swinging his legs and himself. “Where are the hostages, Joker” Batman growled.  
“There are none!. Now time for our date!” he giggled.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, confused.

“Our anniversary. Don’t tell me you forgot Bats?”

“I-”

“No forget it Bats. It’s obvious you don’t care” he looked away, sadness and anger bubbling in his chest.

This is bad, an angry Joker means death, I have to calm him down he thought. “It must have just slipped my mind, Joker.” I just have to play along, he thought.

The clown brightened up immediately. He jumped down and approached the Bat, “No worries darling, mistakes happen.” Joker moved his face in front of Batman’s. “I hope you're hungry,” he kissed the side of the Bats mask. “Hungry?” Batman asked. “Yes, hungry bats. You thought I wouldn’t get food?” he rolled his eyes.

The green haired man moved to the corner of the room. There sat a table covered by a black cloth with green designs, on it sat a single candle. Joker sat down looking expectantly at Batman, “What you need me to pull out the chair for you? Didn’t think that’s something you’d want Batsy.”

Batman growled quietly. He sat down staring at Joker. “Oh! I almost forgot,” Joker ran off behind the bar looking sheepish. He brought over a few containers of chinese take out. “Didn’t know what you like to eat and I don’t got much money right now so, tada!”

Batman looked at the food suspiciously. Joker didn’t notice and dug right in. Batman took this as the food not being poisoned and ate slowly. They ate in silence except for the moaning coming from the clown’s end and the roaring thunder from the storm outside.

*~*

“Done!” Joker shouted enthusiastically, “you ready Bats?”

“For what?” he looked up.

Joker said nothing and just pointed to the karaoke stage. “No,” Batman said firmly. “Yes,” Joker said challengingly. Batman sighed and Joker took this as a win and cheered. Joker jumped onto the stage messing around with a new looking karaoke machine. “This is just the perfect song for us Bats, maybe except the last few lines but it’s still good!”

“What song”

“Mhm?”

“What song Joker?”

“‘Rewrite the stars’ ever heard of it?”

“Yes,” Robin was obsessed with musicals at the moment and he insists I watch them with him, he thought.

“A man with great tastes I see,” he giggled, “well since you know it I’ll be singing the male part while you sing the female part got it?”

Batman glared at the green haired man. Rolling his eyes Joker walked up to the dark figure, “I thought his part just made more sense for me and her part for you. I’d play the lady part of anything at any time for you Bats.” Joker grinned suggestively at him, putting a hand on his kevlar clad chest and the other behind his head. In one swift motion he pecked the Bat’s lips. Laughing at the look of utter shock on Batman’s face, he moved to the stage. “Coming?” he grinned over his shoulder. The dark knight walked to the stage begrudgingly. Joker started the song and sang first.

“You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me.” he moved toward the dark knight, microphone in hand.

“So don’t keep saying our hands are tied. You claim it’s not in the cards,” at this he pulls out a card and drags it along the side of the cowl.

“Fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me,” he grabs the Bat’s hand and tangles their fingers together. He pulls as far as their connected arms apart as he can, “but you’re here in my heart,” he places a hand over his heart.

“So who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny?” he stood there, hands still connected.

“What if we rewrite the stars?”

“Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You’d be the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you, and it’s up to me. No one can say what we get to be.”

“So why don’t we rewrite the stars?” He moved slowly towards the Bat.

“Maybe the world could be ours, tonight,” he whispered, lips barely away from the others.

“You think it’s easy,” he twirled Joker so his back was against his chest, hands still connected. Joker smiled surprised at both his voice and his actions.

“You think I don’t want to run to you but there are mountains and there are doors that we can’t walk through. I know you’re wondering why. Because we’re able to be just you and me within these walls but when we go outside. You’re going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all,” he smiled enjoying himself.

They kept swaying, “No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you’ll be mine? Everything keeps us apart and I’m not the one you were meant to find. It’s not up to you, It’s not up to me when everyone tells us what we can be.”  
“How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight.”

“All I want is to fly with you!”

“All I want is to fall with you,” Batman dips the Joker.

“So just give me all of you!”

“It feels impossible! (it’s not impossible)”

“Is it impossible?”

“Say that it’s possible,” Batman brings Joker back up in a twirl.

They begin a makeshift waltz, “How do we rewrite the stars?”

“Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart ‘cause you are the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you and it’s up to me, no one can say what we get to be. And why don’t we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours,” they slowed down to a slow shuffle.

“You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide. But I can’t have you.”

“We’re bound to break and my hands are tied,” Joker hooked his arms around the Bat’s neck and kissed him hard. The windows shattered and around them it stormed.

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing almost forced me to write it, I could not get it out of my head. The song is “Rewrite the stars” from the movie ‘The greatest showman.” Highly recommended. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Please tell me what you like and dislike. This work is also on Wattpad.
> 
> -Love, Ice Fox


End file.
